


Post-Show Adrenaline

by laurenroo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Top Louis, niall's pov, sappy!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenroo/pseuds/laurenroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a release of tension.  That's really all there is to it.  Don't go thinking there are going to be feelings involved.  There's not.  No really, there are none of those.  But maybe... maybe there are?  </p>
<p>Or... Its after a show and the boys decide they need to release some tension and sex ensues, only Niall can't stop thinking about how much he loves these boys.  </p>
<p>Warning:  I'm shit at summaries.  Just give it a shot.  Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Show Adrenaline

Chock it up to post-show adrenaline. That's what they did. Because clearly there were no feelings involved. Clearly. So, as Niall sat lounging on the couch after their latest show, he wasn't surprised to feel strong hands start slowly sliding down his chest, teasing. He knew these hands, almost as well as he knew his own. He looked up into the green eyes above him. There were so many emotions swirling through them, emotions Niall would think about later, when he was all floaty, in a post-orgasmic bliss where nothing could touch him. For now though, feelings were pushed aside and he let himself get lost in the haze of arousal that was slowly staring to build.

It always started out slow, this. Like they were trying to ease their way into it, like they hadn't done this a million times before, like it wasn't their normal routine after every show. So, when he tipped his head back, silently begging for a kiss, Harry happily leaned over the back of the couch and slowly molded their lips together. He sighed into the familiar touch of his bandmate as Harry continued to caress his chest. He kind of lost himself in the kiss. That's just what Harry did to him. There was something about the way Harry smelled, the way their tongues slotted together, no fight for dominance, just a matchless tango, sliding perfect and wet, the way his hands always found purchase in Harry's soft curls, gently tugging until a small moan escaped Harry's beautifully sculpted lips. Niall broke away with a gasp as he felt Harry's hands brush past the bulge in his skinnys, Harry taking the opportunity to trail bruising kisses down Niall's neck down to this collarbones, only intensifying the lust Niall was currently trapped in.

A broken moan directed Niall's attention to the other two boys in the room. Liam had Louis pinned to the wall and was gently sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, just below his ear. The sight before him, and the constant pressure of Harry's hands and mouth on his upper body, sent Niall into a state of frenzy, feeling like he was going to cream himself any second. Trying to help himself remain clam, Niall reflected on their first band "bonding" experiences. How it started off as secret touches between two of them in the middle of the night when they couldn't sleep, to rushed blow jobs before a concert just to take the edge off, to all four of them meeting after shows for a quick fuck, just a release of tension, to this. Whatever this was. It had developed into something so much more than those early stages, something almost beautiful. These thoughts were enough to lull the building heat in his abdomen, to send him back into a state where all of his thoughts were kind of jumbled and soft.

It was during these first few quiet moments, before the true haze of arousal set in, where he couldn't even remember his own name let alone how famous they all were, that Niall began to understand just what these boys meant to him. His understanding didn't come in thoughts, it wasn't something he could vocalize, it was just something he intrinsically knew, something he felt. Sure, he could spend hours telling you what he loved about each one of the boys, he could tell you just about everything about them. He was their biggest fangirl, after all. However he could never put into words just how in love with them he was. Not in love with the group as a whole, but each boy individually. It took some time coming to this realization. But once he did, everything finally made sense. The little butterflies he got when Liam would kiss his forehead when he was "sleeping" in the lounge on the bus, the way his heart would race when Louis would direct one of his signature smirks his way, the way his breathing would become shallow when Harry would shake it in his impossibly tight jeans. It made sense why he started to do things just to get the boys to notice him, to get them to want him just as much as he wanted them.

But it wasn't just the physical reaction he began to comprehend.

What he felt was so much bigger, so much more than lust.

It was the way his heart would begin to ache when he was separated from the lads, how he would long for their presence and affection, only to get so nervous and excited he felt ill the day before he would see them again. It was the way he couldn't help worrying about Louis self destructive habits, the way he couldn't help but be endeared by the dorky costumes Liam wore on stage, the way he unintentionally mimicked Harry's style of dress as a way to feel closer to him.

He'd never felt so much love for anyone in his life.

Somehow, these three boys had stolen his heart.

Liam's lips on his own brought him out of his reflection. He knew if he looked a little to his left, Louis would be prepping Harry, slowing sliding in finger after finger so he wouldn't hurt him when he finally pushed into Harry's heat. He knew Harry's face would be twisted with pleasure and his breathing would be erratic. He knew the little moans and gasps slipping out of each of their mouths would only push him closer to the edge, driving him crazy until his neglected cock finally got some attention. He opened his eyes as Liam deepened the kiss, wanting to take it all in. He stared at the beautiful man in front of him, noting how much he had changed in the 5 years they had been together. Hell, they had all changed. They had watched each other grow from awkward teenagers into strong men. They had seen the worst but were now experiencing the best. Together they had reached their highs and overcome their lows, taking on the world together.

As Liam's tongue traced along Niall's bottom lip, begging for entrance, Niall easily opened up for him. He knew, later, as lips wrapped around cock, he could look into Liam's eyes and see the same love he felt reflected back at him. He could direct his attention to Harry and see him lovingly gaze at Louis as his ass was being pounded. He could see Louis smirking in his direction, with fondness written all over his face as he stared at the two boys on the couch. It was almost tangible, the love between them.

And he knew, no matter where they went in life, no matter what was thrown at him, he was deeply in love and he wasn't the only one who felt it. They would find a way to make this work. And maybe one day, just maybe, they could talk about it.

 

 

But until then, Niall was content to just let go, to be taken care of by these boys and to know that for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like feedback. The good, the bad, the ugly... and the pretty too! I want to be the best writer I can be but I can't get any better without your help! Honestly, if you've made it this far in reading, you're already my hero and I love you a little bit. Y'all are the best!
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd and if you want to look it over and point out any mistakes, I'll send you virtual brownies :)


End file.
